


Secret Smile

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bettany has a special smile she only uses for Raksha.AU.





	Secret Smile

Raksha could tell Bettany was smirking at her, she could see it out of the corner of her eye, but she didn’t dare look too carefully. She knew if she spent too long looking at her she would either laugh, or lose control enough to out them to the entire camera crew, potentially both. She could feel a secret smile blooming across her face anyway. 

Once the camera had been turned away from them she had sent Bettany the same smile, knowing that they would be needed later for more filming, but she could tease Bettany for now. She knew they would, eventually, need to give in to the latent passion between them.


End file.
